Pobre pequeño
by Ryu-kun
Summary: Es la historia de uno de los niños elegidos y sus padres..


Pobre pequeño.  
By Ryu-kun.  
  
Advertencia contenido algo violento.. Violencia intrafamiliar.. Y posible maltrato infantil..  
  
El marido un hombre joven de al menos 24 años había entrado a su casa a las ocho de la noche.  
Su mujer era joven de unos 19 años y lo estaba esperando sentada en al sala con cara de pocos amigos.  
  
La pareja se miró con autentico rencor.  
  
"Al menos deverías avisarme que ibas a llegar tarde.. te he esperado desde hace dos horas" le reprochó la mujer a su marido. Su mirada era una mezcla de celos, enojo y fastidio.  
  
El aludido la miró con intenso rencor.  
  
"Yo no tengo porque decirte cuando yo llego a la casa" le dijo en un tono de voz bastante agresivo.  
  
"Al menos así te tendría la cena lista" le dijo la mujer bastante molesta.  
  
"Como si supieras cocinar" dijo el marido mientras se quitaba la corbata de su traje y se dirigía a la cocina.  
  
Ella lo siguió a la cocina donde empezó a recalentar ña cena. Ambos se miraron tensamente durante unos segundos cuando ella le sirvió en un plato la comida.  
  
"Si al menos no estuviera encerrada todo el día en la casa" dijo la señora mientras miraba su esposo comer sin entusiasmo la cena.  
  
"Y todavia sigues con eso" dijo el marido muy molesto, mientras tomaba un trago de agua.  
  
"Si me quedo en la casa todo el santo día" dijo la mujer mientras su marido la miraba con severidad.  
  
"Debes estar en casa al menos dos meses" dijo el marido.  
"O hasta que el niño ya pueda ir a una guarderia" dijo su marido muy contrariado.  
  
"Es que detesto quedarme en casa.. y luego tan enfermizo que es" dijo la señora.  
  
"¿Y que esperabas de un siete mezino?" le recriminó su marido mientras se levantaba e iba al refrigerador por una cerveza.  
  
"Es que no lo quiero" le dijo su mujer.  
"¿Y crees que yo si?" le dijo muy molesto su marido. "Si nos casamos fue nada mas para evitar el escandalo" le gritó.  
  
"Si el escandalo.." le dijo su mujer. "Profesor de la univarsidad seduce a su estudiante" dijo con autentico rencor.  
  
"Si y ahora yo tengo toda la culpa" le dijo el marido. "Te acostaste conmigo porque lo querrías.. yo nunca te anduve buscando" le dijo mientras la otra le lanzó el contenido de una vaso a la cara.  
  
"Callate" le dijo muy enojada.  
  
Ambos dejaron de pelea mientras el llanto de un bebe se escuchaba desde la alcoba.  
  
"Anda ve y cambiale los pañales a tu hijo.. yo ya estoy harta de ser su esclva.. ve.. porque yo no voy hacerlo" le dijo la mujer mientras se sentaba en la mesa.  
  
El marido alzó la mano para golpearla pero se contuvo al verla.  
  
"Y arreglate pronto.. porque nos vamos a la premiación.. tu famosa premiación" dijo ella mientras se retiraba al baño a terminar de arreglarse.  
  
El señor cerró su puño.. La premiación era muy importante.. Y su esposa debía asistir.. Su carrera no podría soportar un escandalo.  
  
De mala gana dejó la cerveza en el refrigerador y se dirigió a la alcoba.  
  
Su hijo tenía un mes de nacido.. su cabello no había brotado todavía pero conserba un aire indefenso.  
  
Con cuidado buscó los pañales y el cambió el pañal sucio.  
  
El lo miró como miraba a las demás persona.  
Para el era insignificante. Era la causa de sus problemas.. Tanto financieros como laborales..  
  
Deseaba ghaber tenido dinero para poder pagar el aborto.. Pero era caro..  
  
Con cuidado limpió la cara de su hijo..  
El pequeño sonrió y agitó sus manitas al ver a su padre.  
Sin embargo el rostro de su padre no se hablando.  
  
Fue la estancia por una bolsa quye había dejado, una vez con ella regresó la alcoba.  
De su interior sacó la ropa para bebe.. que había comprado hacia una horas..  
  
Normalmente el niño no usaba nada mas que pañales.. pero estaba vez le pusó un elegante trajecito con el cual se veía adorable.  
  
Cuando terminó miró a su hijo y a su reflejo en el espejo.  
  
Se veían muy bien. El sonrió al ver que su hijo le daba el aire distinguido y respetado de un apdre de familia exitoso.  
  
Su mujer salió del baño completamente arreglada.  
La familia se veía en el espejo.   
El pequeño sonriente agitaba sus manos al ver su reflejo en el espejo.  
  
El niño les daba un aire diferente a los dos.  
LA madre envolvió al niño en una cobija blanca. mientras el padre sacaba una silla para bebe y acomodaban al niño en ella.  
  
Ellos Salieron de la casa a las 8 y media.  
El auto en que viajaban era un modelo extranjero.. Un Thunderbird de ultimo modelo del año 1989..  
  
Al llegar a la avenida principal d etokyo ambos sonrieron nerviosamente.. El evento era de gala.. Y todo era para Seichiro el nombre del marido.  
  
Noa era el nombre de la esposa.. ella miraba a su esposo el cual iba a recibir uno de los mas grandes premios de la universidad.  
  
Seichiro si embargo sabía que con una familia tya establecida.. Con su hijo.. Le daban un gran aire.. Había hablado con el rector de la universidad.. y había un puesto como director de la facultad de fisica.  
  
Las cosas estaban mejorando economicamente para ellos.  
  
"Cuando crezca.. lo mandaremos a un internado" le dijo seichiro.  
"Si.. me esta volviendo loca.. mira a todos lados desde su cuna.. y quiere tomarlo todo" dijo ella.  
  
En el asiento de atrás el niño contemplaba embelezado las luces que pasaban a traves de la ventana.  
  
"Tal vez sea un buen cientifico.. si conserva esa curiosidad" dijo Seichiro.  
  
Unos minutos después.. Llegaron al cruce..  
La luz se acaba de cambiar a verde así que seichiro no disminuyó la marcha.  
  
No podía contar con que el conductor ebrio que se pasó la luz roja.  
El choque fue terrible. El camión arrastró el carró y se fueron a estrellar contra un poste de alumbrado publico.  
  
El dolor fue muy intenso.  
Noa despertó unos minutos después.. Su marido estaba muerto.. Ella miró su rostro palido.  
  
Se sentía extremadamente debil.  
El llanto de su hijo la estaba volviendo loca.  
"Ya callate" le gritó mientras trataba de abrir la puerta.  
  
Ella comprendió un poco después que al igual que su marido estaba prensada.. sus fuerzas se debilitaban a cada momento..  
  
"Hay un niño adentro" oyó una voz a lo lejos.  
"Es un milagro esta vivo" se oyeron mas voces.. el sonido de la puerta siendo forzada..  
  
Ella estuvo conciente unos minutos antes de que la negrura se apoderará de su vista.  
  
"Justo cuando lo ibamos a tener todo" dijo ella para sus adentros. Su hijo al principio no deseado.. Había sido un accidente al no calcular bien su regla.. Sin embargo con el tiempo al casarse con seichiro..  
  
Ella lo había obligado de lo contrario se hubiera enfrentado al escandalo.. Sabía que Seichiro estaba buscando la manera de divorciarse de ella.  
  
Cuando le llegó el premio de la universidad y aparte la promoción a decano. Todo parecía mejorar..  
Y ahora esto..  
  
Ella murio sin siquiera preocuparse por su hijo el cual lloraba sin parar.. Como sabiendo que sus padres habían muerto.  
  
"Es una tragedia" dijo un oficial de policia.  
  
"Pobrecito.. se ha quedado solo" dijo un medico el cual miraba al pequeño.  
  
"¿Cual es su nombre?" dijo una enfermera.  
  
"Creo que es Koushiro.. o eso dice en la manta" dijo el oficial.  
"Hiroki.. le voy a avisar a la jefatura para que traten de localizar a sus parientes" dijo un oficial.  
  
"Espero que tenga familiares.. no me gustaría que fuera a un orfelinato" dijo la enfermera.  
  
"Es tan lindo.. esos ojos negros.. y su cabello.. parece que va a ser rojo" dijo Hiroki.  
  
Horoki Fue a la patrulla "Habla el oficial Hida.. Busquen referencias de la familia Izumi" dijo mientras miraba al pequeño niño.  
  
Una hora después un matrimonio entraba a su casa.  
"Era tan solo un bebe" dijo la mujer.  
"Es una lastima.. no parecía que fuera a morir" dijo el joven esposo mientras ambos se sentaban en la sala.  
El televisor estaba encendido.. desde hacia ocho horas cuando su hijo se había enfermado..  
  
Lo había llevado al hospital.. pero había muerto del sindrome de muerte prematura(Una enfermedad en donde el niño deja de respirar.. no es muy común)  
  
"El matrimonio es Seichiru Izumi y su esposa Noa.. Murieron en un accidente automovilistico a la 8 con 45 minutos.. Su hijo Koushiro Izumi sobrevivió sin ninguna herida"  
  
"Tu primo.." le dijo su esposa.  
  
El telefono sonó un par de veces cuando el señor contestó.  
  
  
Unos Días mas tarde  
  
"Es tan lindo" dijo ella.  
"Si.. la abuela nos dijo que lo cuidaramos.. ella no puede cuidarlo" dijo el señor.  
  
El pequeño Koushiro agitó sus manos buscando en la camisa del señor.  
"Es muy curioso" dijo la señora.  
  
"Será nuestro hijo" dijo el señor.  
"Pero"  
"Es nuestro hijo.. Dios tuvo que llebarse a nuestro hijo.. pero no dio esta oportunidad de ser padres de nuevo" dijo el marido.  
  
"Pero Kenjiro.. ¿Como le dieremos?"  
"Yo se lo diré.. pero cuando se mayor.. Miralo estan fragil.." le dijo mientras acuanaba al pequeño.  
  
"Es cierto.." dijo ella mientras abría la pueta del departamento.  
  
"Pequeño Koushiro.. este es tu nuevo hogar.. Hijo" dijo la señora mientras el niño sonreía y reía con gran alegria.  
  
The end.  
  
Comentarios..  
¿Que tal?.. ¿Les gustó? Buenoe spero que si.. ahora voy a empezar con mis fics.. siento haberme ausentado tanto tiempo.. Como de costumbre dedicado a Arichan.. y la bola de digimaniaticos.. 


End file.
